A New Light
by pinkngreen-61
Summary: All human, AU. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all know each other from high school, when will they meet again? And how will they react to one another?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

B POV

I hesitantly walked over to where my best friends, Alice and Rosalie, were jumping on the spot, Alice was even clapping her hands in delight – this could not be good. I could feel the worry on my face, and tried to hide it with something I hoped looked a bit like enthusiasm.

Alice and Rosalie had been my friends since High School, I don't really know how we all became so close, we're all so different. But we just clicked, and have been best friends ever since.

"Hey, what's got you two so excited?" I asked in a fake chirpy voice. The reply was instantaneous and very loud,

"Oh my gosh Bella! You'll never guess what just happened!" Alice screamed, sending Rosalie into another spurt of jumping, her long blonde hair falling perfectly back into place with every bounce. I glanced around, blushing, people were staring at us, trying to figure out what all the screaming was about.

"Err, what?" I asked cautiously.

"You know that fashion quiz I entered? I won! Isn't that great? We're all going on a 2-month trip to Australia! Oh, but I tied with some other girl, and each winner gets to bring two friends, they'd better be nice!" Her words all came out in a rush, and it took me a minute to register what she'd said. What fashion quiz? Then it clicked,

"AUSTRALIA? Oh my gosh how exciting! Alice you're a genius! When do we leave?" I could feel the excitement bubbling up inside of me. Wow, 2 months away from home, in Australia, with my two best friends. Not to mention the tans we'd get, and the hot guys we could meet!

"The day after tomorrow! You know what that means?" I internally groaned as Rosalie shouted with Alice,

"Shopping!" Ugh great, I swear all we ever do is shop

"Really guys? I'm sure I have enough stuff that I can take, what about all those clothes you bought me last summer?"

"No chance Bella, you are coming with us. That stuff I got you is _so_ out now! Now go home and get some rest, you need to prepare yourself for all the shopping bags you'll be carrying tomorrow" She giggled and gave me that annoying little smirk, and I knew that I had already lost.

"Ok then," I sighed, " bye Alice, bye Rose!" And I turned the leave the café, oh well; I guess one day of shopping is worth two months in Australia.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

E POV

I walked over to my two best friends, Emmett and Jasper. Each of them had a silly grin on their faces - this could not be good.

"Hey Edward!" Emmett pulled me into a bear hug as soon as I got close enough; great, he only does that when he's really happy about something. "I just broke up with Lauren!"

I took a step back, he was happy because he broke up with his girlfriend? Well, I guess it had been a bit off with them for a while now, but still!

"Erm, congratulations?" His grin got even wider.

"Yeah! And as she went out the door she threw these at me" He waved a white envelope around in the air.

"What's 'these'?" I inquired.

"Tickets for a 2-month vacation in Australia! Apparently she tied first in this quiz thing, and wanted to go with me, hah! She got so angry she just threw them at me, shouting 'I guess these are no use now then'"

Wow, so 2 months in Australia, I would have to thank Lauren some time…

"So what about the other winners, they'll be there too?" I asked

"I guess so" He shrugged.

Jasper butted in, "But it was some fashion quiz, so they'll probably be hot girls!"

Now I felt my own face pulling into a grin, "Great, when do we go?"

"Day after tomorrow, and you'd better look after these Eddie, you know what I'm like with losing things" Emmett handed me the envelope, and I put it in my pocket. He was right about that, if there was one thing I'd learnt over the years, it was to not trust Emmett with anything of any value.

"Ok then, I'd better get home and think about what I'm gonna pack" I nodded my head at them and went to leave the room. "Oh, and Emmett, don't call me Eddie!"

"Sure thing, Eddie" I rolled my eyes as his booming laughter filled the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN: Ok, this is my first ever fanfic, so I don't really know if this is any good. Do you think it's worth continuing? Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**B POV**

I opened my eyes to hear someone frantically banging on my door.

"Bella! Bella let us in, we've got a whole day of shopping ahead of us!" I stretched and stumbled over to the front door, yawning loudly.

I knew today was going to be disastrous, when Alice and Rosalie said shopping, boy did they mean shopping! Being dragged around hundreds of shops wasn't really my idea of a good time, and I didn't let them forget it either.

Alice's face when I opened the door was a picture, "Why aren't you ready yet?? C'mon Bella, speed girl, speed!"

"Good morning to you too Alice," I looked over her shoulder to a smiling Rosalie, "Morning Rose." Alice pushed her way in then, and I suppressed a giggle. Rosalie whispered in my ear on her way past,

"I'd hurry up and shower Bells, I think our little pixie is a bit impatient today." We both chuckled quietly, and Rose went over to help Alice choose my outfit for the day, while I headed towards the shower.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and sighed, I was going to need a lot of energy for today, and though I hated to admit it, I was actually in need of some new clothes. I stepped into the shower and let the warmth surround me, and after about 3 minutes I heard Alice banging on my door, she really had to stop doing that!

"Bella! Hurry up!" She shouted. I groaned and quickly rinsed out my strawberry shampoo, then stepping out the shower and wrapping a towel tightly around me. As soon as Alice heard I was out she opened the door and pushed her way in.

"Alice!" I squealed.

"Oh c'mon Bells, we're all girls here, and besides you're gonna need help with this top." I glanced over at the top Rosalie was holding.

"No way I am wearing that!" It was the tiniest excuse for a top I had ever seen.

"Yes you are!" She threw the top at me and I reluctantly put it on, along with a pair of dark blue jeans. I took a step back and looked in the mirror. Ok, so it actually looked quite good, I suppose they did know what they were talking about a bit.

I stepped out so that I could show Alice and Rose. "That looks great Bells," Rosalie was nodding, "blue is a really good colour on you!" I went to smile back at her, but was quickly pulled onto the bed by Alice. Ugh, make-up time.

About 20 minutes later we were all ready to go. "Lets go girls!" Alice sang. Rose and I rolled our eyes at how much energy she had; she was literally bouncing on the spot.

I sat down in Alice's car and turned to Rose. I leaned over and whispered, "What exactly is she planning on buying me today?" I could tell I looked worried.

Rose smiled sympathetically, "I think she's planning on a whole new wardrobe for each of us"

"Ugh great, I think I'm going to need to buy a bigger suitcase" We both chuckled quietly as we sped away from my apartment. I silently hoped that Alice would take it easy on me today, but I somehow knew that wasn't going to happen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I dumped the last of the shopping bags on my bed, and waved goodbye to Alice and Rose. I was so tired, and we had to leave for the airport in about 7 hours. I quickly shoved everything into my new suitcases and changed into my pyjamas, collapsing straight onto the bed and falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

I awoke to the shrill sound of my alarm clock. Alice and Rose would no doubt be here soon, so I jumped in the shower and dressed in the outfit that Alice had ordered me to wear today. I was actually feeling pretty excited, work had been pretty rough lately, and I was desperately in need of a holiday. I was also quite excited to meet who we would be staying with for the next two months, it would be nice to have other people to spend some time with. Of course, if we didn't happen to get along, then the next 2 months were going to be considerably harder.

Alice and Rosalie arrived soon after I finished getting ready, they burst straight into my room squealing and jumping around.

"Oh my gosh! It's so exciiiiiting!" Rose sang. I let myself go, and actually joined in with their dancing around. When we finally realised how ridiculous we looked, we all stopped and fell to the floor laughing.

"We'd…better…get going." I gasped out in between giggles. We all managed to slow down our breathing and took my stuff to the car. The journey to the airport wasn't too long, and we even got the taxi driver to sing "The Circle of Life" with us, sending us all into another fit of laughter.

"So, ladies," I said as we walked into the airport, "What plans do we have for when we get there?"

"Well, I think we should just take it as it comes really, and a lot of it probably depends on what our housemates are like" Rosalie answered.

"That's true" Alice nodded, "And there's actually quite a lot to do at this villa we're staying at, I mean, we have a swimming pool, hot tub, cinema system…"

"Really?" I interrupted, "Wow, I didn't think this place was gonna be that big!"

"Yeah! Look I'll show you the pictures" Alice rummaged around in her hand luggage bag for a minute, then bought out a little booklet full of information about the villa. Rose and I gasped as we flicked through the pages.

"Wow Alice, it's amazing!" Rose cried. Alice grinned,

"And there's 6 bedrooms and everything, so we each have our own room and bathroom!"

We all started squealing again, making a few people look our way. But honestly, I didn't care, I was determined to enjoy myself on this trip, and I wouldn't let anybody stop me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The flight was really long, and we hadn't managed to get seats next to each other. I actually felt really sorry for Rose, she was stuck next this creepy old man who kept leaning his head against her shoulder and drooling over her arm, once she even had to go to the bathroom for the fear of being sick.

Alice and I however, were considerably luckier; we only had one little girl between us, who had pretty much slept the whole way. Finally, the seatbelt sign flicked on and the Captain's voice could be heard through the speakers,

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at our destination shortly. I am also very pleased to report that the weather is absolutely gorgeous and there's not a cloud in the sky". A few cheers could be heard across the plane, and Alice and I grinned at each other.

As we stepped of the plane, the warmth hit us, this would take some getting used to, especially when we'd been used to living in rainy Forks. We collected all of our luggage (taking a lot more time than necessary due to the amount of bags that Alice had to take) and headed towards a man holding up a sign, with 'Alice Brandon' written on it in bold letters.

"Welcome to Australia ladies!" The man greeted us in an Australian accent, he had a huge grin on his face, "I'm Mike and I'll be driving you to your villa"

Alice giggled and let Mike put all of her bags in the back of the car, while me and Rose followed her example. When we were all seat belted in, Mike turned to us,

"So, what do you ladies have planned for your trip?"

"We're not too sure yet, just gonna see how it goes" I answered.

"Well, if you ever need anything, just give me a call!" And he handed me a little card with his name and number on it. I nodded,

"Thank you Mike, we will." He grinned and turned around, driving out of the airport towards our villa. I looked at Alice and Rose,

"So, this is it! 2 months of relaxation!"

"And fun!" Said Alice,

"And hot Australian guys!" Added Rose; to which we all clapped and cheered.

Then Mike stopped outside what I assumed was our villa, "Wow! It's huge!" I exclaimed.

"It's amazing!" Shouted Rose, "I can't believe we get to stay here!"

It was truly beautiful, I could see the swimming pool to the side, and the steps at the front lead up to a huge front door. It was completely secluded; there wasn't any other villa for about 3 miles. **(AN: Pic on my profile) **Then I noticed another car on the drive way, that must mean the other people were here already. I looked round at Alice and Rose, they had noticed too.

"Ok girls! Lets go have a look around and meet our new housemates!" Said Alice.

We said our goodbyes to Mike, ensuring him we would let him know if we need anything, and made our way up to the villa with our bags.

Then the door opened, revealing the 3 other people that we were staying with. My jaw dropped, what the hell were they doing here?!

**AN: Next chapter should be up Tuesday or Wednesday. Let me know what you think so far, and if there's anything you think I should do. Please review! :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**E POV**

When I first saw the villa I was gob smacked, it was amazing! I could tell we were all going to have a really good time here. Emmett and Jasper were clearly thinking the same thing as me, because they both had the stupidest smiles on their faces.

We had just got all our suitcases through the door when we heard another car pull up the drive, we looked at each other and our grins grew. Time to see the (hopefully) hot girls we would be staying with.

Emmett was the first one to the door, but when he looked out of it his eyes turned wide, and not in a good way. Jasper and I rushed over to see what he was staring at, and when I saw I also turned wide eyed.

Oh..My.God! It couldn't be _them_, could it? I looked closer, it was! Alice, Rosalie and, I winced as I thought the name, Bella. What the _hell _were they doing here?

We had all been good friends in high school, well more than friends actually, we were all couples. Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice, and Bella and I. But it hadn't ended well – for any of us.

It was the last night of the summer before we all went off to school, so we had decided to spend it all together on a triple date. The girls were all really excited about it, or so it seemed, and had been planning their outfits for months. We were all going to meet at some fancy restaurant, then go for a walk and maybe to the cinema afterwards.

It was all planned out to be a pretty special night; the night I also wanted to tell Bella that I loved her. I knew Emmett and Jasper had also been planning on doing the same thing. So it was a huge shock when none of the girls turned up. I was heartbroken, we waited for hours, and tried calling their mobiles countless times, but we couldn't get hold of them. We knew that something wasn't right, and were petrified that something had happened to them. Anyway, we all went home, depressed and tired.

The next morning, I remember Emmett calling me from outside the door, and I knew by the sound of his voice that he'd had news of the girls.

I opened the door and he sank down to his knees, explaining that he'd got hold of Rosalie and the girls, saying that they'd said they hated us all and they were going to stay with Alice's parents for a few months.

That feeling, that horrid feeling of loss and betrayal, had never truly left, and to this day, none of us had understood why the girls had left us that night, and none of us had dated since, apart from Emmett with Lauren, who we all knew he never even truly liked.

So it was a bit of a shock to us when we saw them through that doorway, to say the least! I slowly closed my mouth, and let my eyes wander over Bella. I felt the hole in my chest re-open as I took in her breathtakingly beautiful looks, she hadn't changed one bit. And I loved her; I knew it. Even though what they had done was horrible, I couldn't stop the way I'd felt about her for all those years.

The girls were all staring at us wide eyed too, hopefully feeling pretty damn guilty at the sight of us. Boy, was this going to be an interesting trip. I shook my head slightly, not truly believing how this was happening, when I saw Rosalie advancing on us.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

B POV

Was that, no it couldn't be…. Edward?? I felt my heart split right down the middle, my chest pounding. He was here? They all were, why? My head spun as I remembered the last time we had spoken to them.

It was our last night together after summer, so we had planned a special evening; Edward and I, Emmett and Rose, and Jasper and Alice. We were all couples, and we truly loved each other, though we never got a chance to say it. If I remember rightly, we were all going to meet at the cinema, then go to some fancy restaurant afterwards. It was going to be a really special night.

When the guys didn't show up at the cinema however, we started to worry a little. We tried calling them on their phones several times, but the calls kept failing; we figured they were just rejecting them. Well, to cut it short, it was the worst night of my life, they clearly didn't want us anymore, and we all went home, crying our eyes out.

We decided that there was no point in staying for now, so we packed up and left for Alice's parents, who said we could stay for a while. Then, the morning after, Rose's cell started ringing. I remember exactly how the conversation went:

"Oh my gosh, it's Emmett, what do I do?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Answer it! Tell them what we think of them and that we're leaving!" I shouted back, almost aggressively.

She nodded and picked up the still ringing phone. "Emmett," She said, confidence now ringing in her voice, "what you did last night was inexcusable and none of us will ever forgive you." I remember hearing the sound of Emmett pleading on the other end. "No! And we are leaving. To Alice's parents. We do not want to be hearing from you!" Then she hung up, tears stinging all of our eyes.

I just remember nodding to them, and heading out the door. Leaving the guys behind. That there, that second, was the most heartbreaking second of my whole life, and I knew that I would never be able to forgive them.

And now they were here! On _our _vacation with us; I couldn't think of anything worse. Then I saw Rosalie heading towards the boys, and boy did she look angry! Alice and I glanced at each other before running after her, but it was too late she was already screaming at the top of her voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??" She shrieked.

"Rose, c'mon, calm down! They're not going to be staying here. They're leaving!" Alice led her back to where we were standing, but not before shooting an evil glance at the 3 bewildered looking guys in the doorway.

" Leaving? Why would _we_ be leaving??" Shouted Jasper, which surprised me a little, I remember him as a fairly quiet person. That caused Alice to whip around again.

"Well, we're not going, and I don't see that I want to stay here with you!" She pointed at the three of them.

That just started another round of arguing, Emmett and Rose joining in too. I completely blanked off. This was way, way too much, and I felt myself becoming light-headed.

I felt myself start to fall when two strong arms caught me. I was about to protest when I looked up into Edward's eyes, making me swallow back my words. His eyes held so much love, but why?? He didn't even like me, he stood me up! I was ready to spend my life with him, and he didn't even care.

I pushed him away, with an obvious look of confusion plastered over my face, and was about to turn around when I heard his voice, soft and pleading.

"Why Bella? Why did you leave that night?" His voice got slightly harsher, but not much. "I loved you, and you just never turned up!"

I took and step back, _I _never turned up? What _was_ he going on about? This was way too much for me to handle. Then I felt it, the blackness closing in around me, and I could hear Rosalie and Alice's muffled screams, as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**AN: Sooo sorry for the wait! I've had exams, so I haven't had time to update.**

**Ok, so I know this was a pretty boring chapter, but it will get better! I've started the next chapter, so it will probably be up sometime over the weekend, or early next week.**

**Pleeeeease Review...I'm more likely to update faster! :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of it's characters.**

**EPOV:**

"Why Bella? Why did you leave that night?" I could feel the anger start to seep into my voice, "I loved you, and you just never turned up!"

I stared at her intently for a few seconds, and she started back at me. I could see the confusion in her eyes, and didn't really understand why it was there. Then she suddenly went limp in my arms, she had passed out. Great, this was just fantastic. I thought that she had maybe grown out of the whole fainting thing, but evidently not.

I took a deep breath and braced myself for Alice and Rosalie's screams.

"Oh my god! Bella? Are you okay??"

"Help her Edward, don't just sit there!"

Yep there they were. I carefully laid Bella down on the floor; it wouldn't be long before she regained consciousness. And as I thought those words, her eyelids began to flutter.

Alice dramatically threw her arms around her, but Bella pushed her away, her eyes focusing on me.

"Edward," She whispered, her eyes studying mine intently, "What did you mean when you said…" She was cut of by an angry looking Alice.

"C'mon Bells, lets go get our stuff and take it to our rooms" Then Rosalie turned to me Emmett and Jasper, while Alice helped Bella up and sat her on a chair.

"We're going to go sort ourselves out, then we're going to have to sit down and talk. If we're going to be staying here together for the next two months, then we're going to need to at least try to get on."

We all nodded in agreement and watched as the girls walked away. This was going to be interesting.

After a few minutes, Emmett broke the silence. "Well. What are we going to do?" His voice went up a couple of octaves. "I mean, how the hell do we live with these girls?"

I looked at Jasper, he pondered over what Emmett had said for a second, then answered, "I don't know. I'm not too sure why they are so angry with _us_." He shook his head sadly, "I guess we'll just have to talk it out. I'm pretty sure we all just want some answers anyway"

I nodded again, "You're right, lets just…hear them out. Maybe they have a good explanation."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**BPOV:**

I still couldn't get my head around what Edward had said. He was trying to blame it on us? That didn't seem like a very Edward-like thing to do.

I was broken away from my thoughts by Alice hissing at me, "Bella! Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

"I..uh..yes?" I looked at Rose for some help, but she wasn't looking at me.

"Ugh! Never mind. What are we going to _do_?? We haven't even spoken to them since we left" She looked at me in despair.

I thought for a minute, but found no easy resolve. I sighed, "Let's just do what Rosalie said, go down there and talk it out. I don't know, but maybe we'll find the answers we've been searching for, for all these years. Nothing bad can come out of talking, right?"

Rosalie nodded, "Just so long as we stay calm. We can't let them ruin our holiday!"

I smiled warily at her sudden enthusiasm, and turned to Alice, catching her eye. "Alice?" I questioned.

She slowly nodded her head, "Okay, let's go"

I truly smiled now; I was pretty damn proud of us for handling this so maturely, we all could've just as easily thrown a fit and demanded we get our own ways.

We all linked arms and tentatively made our way down the stairs. The guy's heads turned at the sound of our footsteps; they all had wary expressions on their faces.

Edward beckoned us to the table, and we slowly took a seat each. No-one said anything for a while, I don't think I'd ever experienced such and uncomfortable silence. We all jumped a little when Emmett coughed loudly.

"Well, how do we start?" He said.

I answered, "Why don't we just explain to each other what happened that night? From what I can tell, everyone seems a little confused." Everybody nodded their heads, which encouraged me to continue.

I looked at Edward now, "Edward, earlier, you said that _we _never showed up. But I know that's not true." I shook my head in confusion, "We were there for hours. Honestly, that night was so important to me; to all of us. Do you really think that I wouldn't show?" My voice was speeding up now, eager to get out what I had to say. "I mean, really, you _knew_ how much it meant to me…if you didn't feel the same way, why didn't you just say??" I battled with the tears that were now trying to escape.

For the first time, I looked Edward properly in the eye. His eyes were confused, and he was shaking his head slowly. I was about to ask why, but Jasper started talking.

"Bella, we _did_ turn up! We were there, waiting for _you_!" We knew how much it meant, hell – it meant that much to us!" I couldn't doubt the sincerity in his eyes.

I looked over to Rose, who was also looking confused, and then to Alice, who just looked plain angry.

"How _dare_ you lie like this!" She hissed at Jasper, "We know you weren't there!" She shook her head in disbelief.

Jasper's face lost some of it's calm composure, "I'm telling you, we were!" They were both leaning across the table at each other.

"Woah!" I said, "Let's stay calm, and how about one guy, then one girl explains exactly what happened on their side. Maybe we just missed each other or something; though that wouldn't explain why you weren't answering your phones.." I trailed off.

"What? Not answering _our_ phones!?" Emmett started, but was soon cut off by Edward.

"Okay, I'll start" He glared at Emmett, making him sit back in his chair with a sulky expression on his face. "So, it was our last night together. We were all really looking forward to it, and were eager to spend as much time together as possible." He looked at me as he said this, and I nodded my agreement.

He continued. "We'd had it planned for weeks, we were going to a fancy restaurant, then the cinema later." I saw Alice go to protest, but I put my hand out, wanting to hear the rest.

He carried on, "So we waited at the restaurant, and then you never showed up. We called you like a million times, but the calls kept failing, then we got an angry Rosalie shouting that you were leaving. And by the time we could do anything to stop you, or even try to figure out what the hell was going on, you'd left" He shrugged.

I looked at Alice and Rose, their mouths in 'o' shapes, as they figured out what had happened, and then I turned to the guys, who looked even more confused at our expressions.

I looked at Edward now, and said simply, " We thought we were meeting at the cinema, and the calls must have failed because we were all trying to call one another"

Comprehension flickered across his face, before it broke out into a slow smile.

"Just a misunderstanding" Jasper mumbled.

"We're all such idiots!" Rosalie let out a short, harsh laugh.

"I'll say" Emmett was grinning now.

I turned my attention back to the rest of the table. "We've wasted all this time! How could we be so stupid?" I started laughing, and everyone else joined in.

Alice threw herself at Jasper then, and we all followed her example, clinging to each other in a huge group.

I pulled away and looked at Edward, who flashed me that crooked grin of his. My heart fluttered noisily in my chest, and I walked silently towards him, wrapping my arms fiercely around his waste. "God, am I glad we came here!"

...


End file.
